Together We Stand
by viaroo
Summary: Jika tak bisa meraih cintamu yang pertama, kau masih punya cinta yang kedua kan? / EXO - Yixing, Sehun, Kris, Jongin . Kray . Kaihun.


**Together We Stand**

* * *

Yixing, Kris, Sehun dan Jongin.

.

Ini adalah lanjutan dari ceritaku yang judulnya IF. Dan … DLDR yaaa, smooch {}

.

* * *

"pasang di sana hyung! Tempelkan pakai ini!"

"kenapa harus aku sih.."

"kuenya disimpan di meja yaaa"

"Baekhyun ! kau kemanakan lampu hiasnya!"

"ya tuhan.. ini makanan jenis apa.."

Suara-suara ribut memekakkan telinga sedang menjadi primadona di dorm Exo. Semua membernya, yang berjumlah dua belas, tengah sibuk memasang hiasan-hiasan meriah ala pesta ulang tahun bocah sd di seluruh penjuru hunian mereka.

Katanya sih, mereka mau merayakan kemenangan Exo. Karena beberapa waktu lalu, grup yang baru berumur batita ini memenangkan banyak award di berbagai acara penghargaan musik.

"yang benar saja Zhang Yixing! Kau pasang celana dalammu ?"

"HAHAHAHA"

Tawa Luhan yang terkenal menyeramkan menggelegar hingga jendela bergetar keras. Laki-laki asal Beijing yang dari tadi sibuk memasang hiasan di dinding kamarnya kini berguling-guling seperti orang kesurupan di lantai dorm yang dingin.

"hahahaha Mister Zhang sudah gila" Luhan masih tertawa sementara Yixing yang menjadi objek tawa hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"kata Minseok hyung, kita harus memasang barang kesayangan kita di depan pintu kamar. Untuk keberuntungan. " jawabnya santai. Yixing lalu kembali menggantung-gantungkan beberapa celana dalam berwarna-warni miliknya di depan pintu kamar dengan wajah tenang. Seakan tawa Luhan tak berpengaruh apa-apa padanya.

"pfffft.. tapi kenapa kau menggantung celana dalam. Astaga … barang kesayangan yang lain, ada kan?"

Yixing menggeleng "banyak sih. Tapi aku ingin memasang mereka" tunjuknya pada celana dalam miliknya yang menjuntai lemas karena digantung di salah satu sisi karetnya saja.

Luhan mengangguk menahan tawanya keluar lebih keras. Ia memaklumi sifat nyentrik salah satu adiknya di Exo ini.

"yasudah, ayo kita ke ruang makan. Yang lain sepertinya sudah berkumpul" ajak Luhan sambil berusaha tidak melayangkan pandangannya ke arah para celana dalam aneka warna nan seksi yang kini sedang bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin.

Dua laki-laki Cina itu berjalan beriringan ke ruang makan. Selagi berjalan, mereka sibuk menengok dan meneliti pada barang-barang yang di gantung di depan pintu kamar masing-masing member lain.

Si jangkung Chanyeol memasang kaus biru laut pemberian kakak perempuannya di depan pintu kamar. Sedangkan soulmatenya, Baekhyun, memasang kaus kaki hitam hasil jahitan ibunya sebagai kado natal tahun lalu.

Sang leader Suho, menggantungkan dompet dan beberapa kartu kreditnya. Membuat Luhan benar-benar tergoda untuk membongkar isi dompet kulit tersebut.

Jongdae memasang buku hariannya saat ia duduk di sekolah dasar serta menggantung boneka bebek dekil. Sementara di sisi lain, ada barang milik Jongin, yang membuat hati Yixing berdesir tak karuan melihatnya.

Foto Sehun.

Jongin memasang foto Sehun yang sedang tersenyum saat si maknae duduk di SMA. Sehun benar-benar sangat tampan dengan memakai seragam mencolok sekolahnya. Jongin beruntung sekali karena bisa satu sekolah bersama Sehun. Sehingga ia bisa setiap saat melihat Sehun berseragam. Menurut Yixing, pakaian paling seksi itu adalah seragam sekolah menengah. Wajar saja, ia begitu terpesona memandang figur Sehun yang dipajang di depan kamar Jongin. Member termuda itu jadi terlihat lebih manis, inosen, dan sejuta kali lipat lebih tampan.

"memandang foto Sehun terus menerus? Tidak baik untuk kesehatan lho Xing." Sindir Luhan saat melihat reaksi Yixing yang terdiam kaku di depan pintu kamar Jongin.

"dia lucu sekali" ujar Yixing pelan. "dan Jongin beruntung memilikinya"

"Xing.." Luhan jadi prihatin mendengar nada suara sahabatnya begitu.

Yixing tersenyum . seolah mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

"hahaha aku ini bicara apa sih LOL. Ayo, kita harus cepat! Pasti Kris akan marah-marah" ia lalu menyeret Luhan ke tempat tujuan mereka sesegera mungkin.

"Lama sekali! Kemana saja sih!" sembur Kris saat batang hidung Luhan dan Yixing muncul.

"maaf" ucap mereka serempak dengan cengiran lebar terpasang sempurna.

"duduklah, kita berdoa dulu sebelum makan" Suho tersenyum kecil pada dua rekannya itu. Tak seperti Kris yang tukang sembur. Pembawaan Suho lebih rileks dan tenang.

Luhan dengan cepat memposisikan diri duduk di antara Kyungsoo dan Tao. Sementara Yixing meneguk ludahnya gugup. Satu-satunya tempat tersisa adalah di ujung meja. Tepat di sebelah Sehun yang berdampingan mesra bersama Jongin di sisinya.

""duduklah Yixing hyung" ujar Tao sedikit memaksa. Karena ia sudah lapar sekali dan masakan yang dibuat Kyungsoo ini cukup menggoda imannya.

Yixing mau tak mau duduk di samping Sehun yang tersenyum manis padanya "wajah Xingxing hyung pucat. Apa hyung sakit?" tanyanya penuh perhatian. Membuat Yixing berusaha keras agar tidak memeluk si maknae satu ini.

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab Yixing kaku. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun karena ia melihat Jongin mulai melancarkan aura romantisnya keluar.

"Sehunnie, kau tahu tidak barang kesayangan yang kupasang di depan pintu kamarku?" Tanya Jongin sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sehun. Berusaha bersikap mesra seperti pasangan pada umumnya.

"apa? Body lotion? BB cream? Sun block?"

"pffffft uhuk!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung batuk imut saat mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Jongin mendengus sebal. Teganya Sehun berpikir kalau alat kosmetik adalah barang kesayangannya. Memangnya ia seperti si Duizhang.

"aku memasang fotomu_, baby.._" kata Jongin sambil berdesis agak mendesah. Ia menunggu reaksi Sehun yang mungkin akan menjerit histeris kesenangan lalu memeluknya penuh cinta. Hehehe pasti Sehun akan begitu.

"oh.." Sehun mengangguk kalem. Seakan perkataan Jongin tak memberi pengaruh apapun baginya.

Urat bermunculan di dahi Jongin. Bubarkan saja acara makan-makan ini! Bubar! Bubar! Jongin gagal gombal!

"aku juga memasang fotomu" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Ia menatap dalam bola mata Jongin dengan obsidian tajamnya.

Jongin tersenyum sumringah "benarkah?"

"iya.." Sehun kembali mengangguk kalem. Tapi senyuman manis bertengger di wajah cutenya sehingga Jongin dengan gemas mengecup sekilas benda kenyal merah muda milik kekasihnya.

" Kim Jongin sangat mencintai Oh Sehun!" pekik Jongin sambil terkekeh.

Sedangkan Yixing di sisi lain Sehun sedang berusaha untuk tidak membanting gelas kristal yang digenggamnya erat.

….

* * *

Acara perayaan kemenangan dan makan-makan ini sepertinya sudah keluar dari temanya. Pada awalnya, acara ini adalah untuk merayakan kemenangan Exo lalu berkumpul bersama sambil bercengkrama. Tapi semua berbeda karena beberapa member malah asyik berdua bersama pasangannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun misalnya. Happy virus couple itu menghilang secara misterius dua jam setelah makan-makan dimulai. Dan Tao bersaksi kalau ia melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi ke luar dengan botol lube berada aman di saku jaket Baekhyun.

Pasangan imut Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga menghilang. Katanya sih mereka mau membeli kembang api. Tapi kok lama sekali ya?

Minseok bersama Jongdae beralibi ingin mencari angin dan bakpao di luar. Tapi sekarang sudah jam setengah sebelas. Mana ada tukang bakpao berjualan?

Tersisa enam member di meja makan. Suho, yang tengah mengobrol bersama Tao duduk saling berhadapan sambil mengeroyok ayam panggang berdua. Hubungan antara mereka cukup rumit sebenarnya. Mereka sama-sama sendiri, dan sikap Tao sudah terlihat kalau ia menyukai leader baik hati tersebut. Sayangnya, Suho tidak terlalu memberi respon lebih pada si panda.

Kris asyik sendiri dengan ponsel pintarnya. Mungkin ia sedang berseluncur di dunia maya atau sekedar bermain game. Sedangkan Yixing hanya mengunyah buah apel yang sudah dipotong-potong rapi oleh Minseok tadi.

Ia tidak mood untuk ikut bicara bersama Suho dan Tao, atau join bersama Kris dan ponselnya. Moodnya menurun drastis karena saat ini, Duo maknae, Jongin dan Sehun, sedang on fire saling menggigit dan mengunyah bibir pasangannya. Suasana di sekitar mereka sangat panas sehingga Yixing kegerahan sendiri.

Mungkin ia bisa saja pergi keluar atau meninggalkan dua manusia yang sedang bercumbu ini. Tapi batinnya menolak. Ia harus berusaha mengabaikan dan menghilangkan rasa cemburu juga iri yang menggerogoti hatinya. Ia harus belajar. Ia harus kuat!

"mmh Jongin.."

Suara desahan Sehun mungkin terdengar merdu bagi Jongin. Tapi tidak bagi Yixing yang hatinya teriris-iris. Suara itu sangat menyakitkan. Siapapun, tolonglah Yixing dan hatinya yang sedang terluka ini!

"Jong-.."

Anehnya, suara desahan Sehun berubah menjadi suara indah Avril Lavigne. Yixing meraba kupingnya dan menemukan sebuah earphone kecil kini menempel di telinga kanannya. Ia menoleh lalu tersenyum lemah pada Kris yang sekarang menyeret kursinya untuk duduk di antara Sehun dan Yixing. Rupanya laki-laki asal Kanada itu adalah pelaku pemasangan earphone tersebut.

"cukup dengarkan lagu ini. Jangan dengarkan suara yang lain" suara lembut Kris membuat Yixing mengangguk patuh. Maka ia kembali merapatkan earphone bagian kiri ke telinga kirinya. Sementara earphone sebelah kanan bertengger di telinga kanan Kris. Mendengarkan music berdua mungkin akan membuatnya lebih kuat menghadapi semua ini.

_ You're not alone_

_ Together we stand_

_ I'll be by your side_

_ You know I'll take your hand_

"ugh.. kenapa harus lagu mellow seperti ini" gumam Yixing sengit. Ia tahu dirinya memang sedang patah hati tingkat akut. Jika disuruh mendengarkan lagu sedih-sedih bernada memilukan , mungkin ia bisa punya dorongan bunuh diri.

Kris merengut "ssst ini lagu bagus. Kau harus meresapinya sambil memejamkan mata"

_ When it gets cold_

_ it feels like the end_

_ There's no place to go_

_ You know I won't give in_

Bola mata sewarna karamel si pangeran Changsa mulai menutup. Meresapi lagu ini, seperti Kris bilang tadi. Perlahan suara Sehun dan Jongin mulai menguap pergi seakan mereka sudah hilang tertelan bumi.

Kris tersenyum saat melirik ke arah Yixing yang mematuhi perintahnya. Maka ia pun mengikuti jejak laki-laki berdimple manis tersebut. Memejamkan mata dan meresapi nyanyian dari suara penyanyi tenar ini. Dalam hati Kris berdoa, agar Yixing bisa memahami dan mengerti maksud ia memberikan lagu ini untuk di dengar berdua.

_ Keep holding on_

_ Cause you know we'll make it through_

_ We'll make it through_

_ Just stay strong_

_ Cause you know I'm here for you_

_ I'm here for you_

"yeah.. im here for you, Xing.." ucap Kris dalam hati.

Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh kurus itu saat beberapa kali ia memergoki Yixing tengah memandangi Sehun dan Jongin di kejauhan. Kris sungguh sangat mendambakan mendekap erat pujaan hatinya dikala laki-laki itu terperosok oleh cinta pada si bungsu yang tak terbalas.

Mengapa sangat susah menggapai hati orang yang kita sukai?

Yixing yang harus rela batinnya terluka karena cinta.

Bahkan Kris sendiri juga sama. Ia menyukai Yixing yang bahkan sampai detik ini tak menyadari perasaannya.

_There's nothing you can say _

_ Nothing you can do _

_ There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_ So keep holding on_

_ Cause you know we'll make it through_

_ We'll make it through_

Lagu berakhir.

Maka Kris melepas sambungan kabel diantara mereka lalu menarik lengan Yixing menjauh dari Sehun dan Jongin yang masih bergulat penuh gairah.

Yixing hanya diam. Ia mengikuti tarikan sang leader sampai mereka tiba di balkon yang penerangannya agak remang-remang.

"kenapa kau menarikku kesini?"

Akhirnya Yixing membuka suara saat keheningan mulai melanda dengan canggung di antara mereka.

Kris terdiam sebentar.

".. entahlah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja"

Alis Yixing terangkat

"kau pikir aku sakit?"

"yeah. Sakit hati lebih tepatnya"

Perkataan pria Cina-Kanada ini memang selalu tepat menghujam ke jantung Yixing. Oleh sebab itu ia hanya tersenyum kecil menganggapi pernyataan lugas menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulut Kris.

"kau tahu aku sakit hati? Waaah.. kau berbakat jadi psikolog ya ?"

Kris berdecak "jangan sok ceria begitu. Jangan berpura-pura seakan perasaanmu baik-baik saja!"

Senyuman Yixing memudar. Dengan sendirinya, bibir tipis itu mulai bergetar "eh?"

"lupakanlah Sehun. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali kan? Lupakan Sehun dan jalani hidupmu seperti biasa! Kau yang bilang sendiri akan melepas dan melupakan Sehun? tapi kenapa kau selemah ini Zhang Yixing."

"…"

Helaan nafas memburu Kris menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar saat kesunyian kembali terjadi.

Yixing terpaku dengan mata redup. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kris cukup menohok hatinya.

Yeah.. ia tahu dirinya memang lemah.

Ia hanya berlagak sok kuat dan tegar.

Padahal dalam kenyataan ia hanya tak lebih dari seorang pemuda rapuh.

"buka lembaran baru dan hiduplah bersama orang yang menginginkanmu" sambung Kris pelan.

Yixing menggeleng "masalahnya Kris, tak ada yang menginginkanku.." ucapnya lirih. Kali ini ia menundukkan kepala sendu.

Kris melengos malas. Ia berjalan menjauh dari tenpat Yixing berdiri lalu diam menatap jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai dari tepian balkon.

"ada kok"

"he? Siapa?"

"kalau kukatakan jika yang menginginkanmu adalah aku?" tanya Kris sambil mengangkat alis. Ia memutar posisinya menghadap pada Yixing yang kini juga sedang menatapnya kalut.

"ck Kris Wu. Jangan berusaha menghiburku"

Kris mengabaikannya. Laki-laki jangkung itu berkata lagi "kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Jangan bercanda !" pekik Yixing dengan tangan terkepal. Ia sedang tak ingin main-main sekarang.

Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Kris meracau tidak jelas seperti ini setelah tadi berusaha menghiburnya.

"aku tidak bercanda Xing. Demi apapun, aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Kupikir kau sudah menyadarinya saat malam kau memberiku topi yang awalnya dibeli untuk Sehun?"

Kris cemberut. Ia kecewa ternyata Yixing benar-benar tidak peka.

Yah. Yixing memang bodoh hingga tak tahu jika sedari dulu Kris sering sekali memberi kode-kode. Terkutuklah kebebalan yang bersarang di tubuh Zhang Yixing.

"kupikir kau hanya iseng.." Yixing menelan ludah gugup. Berusaha menghindari tatapan Kris yang seakan mengeluarkan sinar berbeda hingga ia merasa ditelanjangi.

"iseng jidatmu!"

"maaf…"

Hening lagi.

Baru kali ini Kris yang suka sekali marah-marah dan mengoceh tak karuan kehabisan kata seperti ini. Padahal dalam otaknya, semua sel sedang bekerja keras untuk menyusun kata-kata indah agar ia bisa confess pada Yixing. Karena ia pikir, saat ini adalah timing yang tepat.

"jadi..-" Kris menggantungkan kalimat. Masih memaksa otaknya menyusun kalimat romantis yang membuat Yixing meleleh.

"ya?"

"mau jadi pacarku tidak? Bbuing bbuing icing iciiing^^"

Sepertinya seluruh sel dalam otak seorang Wu Yifan memang bukan tipe-tipe sel romantis dan indah.

"kau menyatakan cinta?" tanya Yixing sambil menggaruk kepala bingung. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang mengajaknya pacaran dengan cara seidiot ini.

"heem. Mau tidak?" Kris kembali memasang wajah serius.

"yang benar saja? Kau tahu kan aku masih suka Sehun? kau mau dijadikan pelampiasan ? hey! Aku tak sesadis itu!" Pangeran Changsa kali ini membentak si rambut pirang dengan keras.

Telinga Kris lagi-lagi seakan tak mendengar bentakkan Yixing. Ia malah menarik mister dimple itu mendekat lalu menggenggam tangannya erat.

"kau tahu tidak maksud dari lagu yang kita dengarkan tadi?"

Yixing menggeleng gugup. Sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sekarang berdebar tak karuan. "tidak. Aku kan tidak bisa bahasa Inggris.."

Kris mendesah keki. Memang susah memberi kode pada manusia bebal satu ini. Sayangnya, ia sudah seratus persen sangat sangat sangat suka padanya. Ia terima apa adanya seorang Yixing kok.

"pokoknya, yang ingin aku sampaikan ada pada lagu itu.." Kris terdiam dulu. Sedikit berdoa agar sel-sel dalam otaknya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang agak layak dari bbuingbbuing tadi "-.. Kau tak sendirian, karena kita disini bersama. Aku akan selalu di sisimu dan membantumu untuk tidak menyerah pada perasaanmu. Teruslah bertahan dan tetap kuat menjalaninya. Karena kau tahu aku di sini untukmu.."

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat itu,Kris langsung ingin terbang saja ke tembok China lalu mengubur diri di sana. Ia malu sekali Ya Tuhan ! Wajah kebarat-baratan itu memerah. Sungguh ia ingin sekali memukul kepala Luhan dan Minseok, karena dua rekan seumurannya itu lah yang memberi ide menyatakan cinta dengan bekal translate ngaco nan ngawur lagu tersebut . sama sekali tidak romantis.

"pffft hahahaha apa yang bicara tadi itu kau Kris?" Yixing tertawa hingga matanya benar-benar menghilang. Rona wajahnya kembali muncul, membuat ekspresi galau dan tampang pucat itu menghilang.

"iya." Kris menjawab kesal dan agak salah tingkah.

Yixing masih menertawainya sehingga mau tak mau senyuman sedikit terangkat di bibir Kris. Setidaknya, ia bisa melihat Yixing gembira lagi. Walau harga dirinya sudah jatuh ke dasar bumi. Katakan terima kasih pada Luhan dan Minseok untuk perbekalan confessnya yang sangat tidak oke.

"lalu apa hubungannya lagu itu dan mengajakku jadi pacarmu?" mata Yixing berkilat nakal. Mungkin jiwanya sudah kembali dan sosok Sehun yang bermesraan dengan Jongin sudah sedikit memudar di benaknya.

Kris mendesah malas lagi "maksudnya, aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu walaupun kau sedang dalam kondisi terpuruk seperti ini. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku akan menemanimu dan membuatmu melupakan Sehun. karena aku cinta padamu. Puas?" secara gamblang Kris mengungkapkan unek-unek hatinya. Sehingga Yixing tersenyum kecil padanya

"kau yakin? Kalau aku menerimamu, kau akan jadi cinta kedua Kris. Kau tahu sendiri aku masih tidak bisa melupakan Sehun"

Kepala Kris mengangguk cepat "kalau kau tak bisa meraih cintamu yang pertama, kau masih punya yang kedua kan? Aku akan membuatmu lupa pada si bungsu itu dan belajar membalas mencintaiku. Aku janji" ucapnya sepenuh hati.

Mungkin seharusnya background untuk situasi ini adalah kota Paris yang cantik atau di suatu tempat yang atmosfernya penuh cinta. Bukan balkon dorm yang dipenuhi jemuran yang lupa diangkat oleh Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Kris…" Yixing galau lagi.

"heng?"

"kau janji atas semua yang tadi kau ucapkan? Tak akan meninggalkanku, selalu bersamaku, membuatku senang dan membantuku melupakan Sehun?"

Kris mengangguk mantap "aku janji"

"ya sudah. Peluk aku kalau begitu" ujar Yixing sambil melebarkan lengannya.

"what?"

"aku bersedia jadi pacarmu, bodoh! Peluk aku harusnya karena kita sekarang sudah punya hubungan!" bentak Yixing sebal. Ternyata leader satu ini bodoh juga.

Sama saja dengannya.

Kris tertawa sumringah lalu menarik tubuh Yixing yang lebih pendek darinya agar bisa ia dekap erat.

Tak masalah jika awal hubungan ini hanya sekedar membuat perhatian Yixing teralih dari Sehun. ia hanya harus berusaha lebih ekstra lagi agar Yixing bisa membalas perasaannya mulai detik ini.

Segalanya pasti akan baik-baik saja karena sekarang Yixing sudah jadi miliknya. Dan Kris yakin, ia mampu menghilangkan sosok Oh Sehun dari hati pacar barunya ini. Ia janji. Ia akan menepati itu semua. Sebab membuat Yixing bahagia, adalah salah satu tujuan hidupnya.

"Xing, kau tahu tidak barang apa yang kupasang di depan pintu kamarku?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba saat mereka sudah melepas pelukan satu sama lain.

Yixing menggeleng ogah-ogahan "tidak."

"aku memasang fotomu lho.."

Kris berusaha bersikap romantis seperti Jongin rupanya.

"kenapa kau ikut-ikutan Sehun dan Jongin? Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk mengikuti gaya ala remaja seperti mereka, Kris. Ingat usiamu, astaga…"

Kris cemberut untuk ketiga kalinya. Harusnya ia sadar bahwa ekspresi cemberut miliknya itu sangat tidak pantas dilihat. Mungkin ia pikir dengan memasang tampang seperti itu ia akan terlihat cute seperti Luhan?.

"memang kau sendiri memasang apa, Zhang sialan?"

Rona merah dengan cepat menjalar di wajah Yixing. Ia baru ingat kalau ia menggantung celana dalam hadiah ulang tahun dari Kris beberapa waktu lalu. Ck. Salahkan saja bahan celana dalam itu yang nyaman dan sejuk sehingga Yixing sangat suka memakainya. Yixing jadi menyesal tidak mengikuti saran Luhan untuk tidak memasang para celana dalam itu. Ia malu sendiri sekarang.

"rahasia!"

Kris menyeringai "apa barang itu masih terpasang di depan pintu kamarmu?"

"err ya?"

Dan dua detik kemudian Kris langsung melesat masuk ke dalam dorm menuju kamar Yixing, meninggalkan laki-laki itu terbengong-bengong di balkon. Tak lama terdengar suara tawa membahana dari mulut lebar Kris dan itu semakin membuat Yixing malu.

"hahahahaha ya ampun! Kau suka sekali kadoku ini ya? Baiklah, akan aku belikan untukmu satu lusin besok, sayaaaang!"

.

.

FIN

.

.

Aku susah banget dalam menentukan ending, maaf sekali ini terlalu cepat TAT

Perasaan yang dirasakan Yixing sama Kris sengaja gak digambarkan secara rinci dan jelas. Yah.. buat diceritain nanti, siapa tahu ada lanjutannya XD

Btw di Miracles in December, Sehun semakin tampan luar biasa ya, dia tumbuh jadi laki-laki dewasa yang menggoda walau gaya rambutnya itu agak-agak gimana gitu orz. Akting Sehun pas si sosok 'cewek' menghilang itu dapet banget! Ekspresi mengo kaget sedih galau gitu hahah. Calon aktor nih kak Sehun. Apalagi Jongin juga makin ganteng banget asdfghjklpffft. Dia malah asyik bermesraan sama anjing ck. Aduhaaai ! Pokoknya Chicken is not my style (?)

Okeeey, terima kasih sudah baca atau cuma sekedar buka doang terus di tutup lagi -_-

Boleh kok menumpahkan perasaan dan pikiran kamu saat membaca tulisan ini. Boleh banget! B.A.N.G.E.T!

Ketik aja di kotak review di bawah itu tuh ;')


End file.
